When She Gets Mad
by Konaxookami
Summary: There was something strangely beautiful about a one Jade Harley when she was mad. It wasn't like she got angry easily either. Oh no. Jade Harley was full of rainbows and sunshine and twittering birds right out a Disney movie. But when she got mad...


I finally wrote something about these two where Dave isn't dying! Yes. Instead I've got Dave getting a boner over Jade getting mad. Wait what. Yeah actually that sounds about right. I get the feeling that when Jade looses it, she LOOSES it. Like when she started slapping Jadesprite around. Like, she gets so pissed, but Dave just watches and thinks: 'damn that's sexy' and all that jazz. So that's what this is. Yup.

Written on the phone again, since it was short and done in a few nights while I was battling sleep. There may be some tiny errors, but I hope they aren't too bad. I've got no Beta you see.

**When She Gets Mad**

* * *

There was something strangely beautiful about a one Jade Harley when she was mad. Like, when she really got going...jegus fuck she was gorgeous.

It wasn't like she got angry easily either. Oh no. Jade Harley was full of rainbows and sunshine and twittering birds right out a Disney movie.

But when she got pissed-Dave Strider thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He didn't know how she did it either. She was a real pro at shit flipping when it came down to it.

And he had lived with Karkat for three years-but Christ Harley could lose it. And when she did you'd better hope there were no empty planters around because wherever she was became a war zone.

Currently Jade was raging in the living room of their apartment. A small thing with little uncluttered space, but it was just the way they liked it. Now though, one of Dave's records flew through the air and crashed against the wall.

Dave didn't flinch though, just sat on the couch and listened and watched as Jade threw her temper tantrum. Boy could she throw one when she got up to it. Her face was all red, her nose scrunched up in a way that Dave found nothing short of adorable. The way her lips turned down and the way she kept biting them was just. fucking. hot. And her eyes? Gog, they were on fire. The passion, the rage, all of it was enough to just make him grab her and kiss her so hard her head would spin.

The way she stomped her feet and her voice came out in a snarl-a trait she'd no doubt picked up in her half dog days. She'd hunch her shoulders, tense and rigid and Dave would feel his fingers twitch as he longed to reach out and sooth the aches away. But no, watching Jade's hair whip back and forth and fall around her face kept him stuck in place, captivated.

Then at some point she would turn to him-she never got this mad at him- and ask him what he thought and why he hadn't said anything yet-with enough swearing to make her Patron Troll proud.

He would stand and shrug.

"Shit happens," he would say and Jade would bristle and get ready to yell again but there would be no more of that.

Dave would swoop down and dip her around the waist and she would cling and yelp in surprise. She would huff and flush again in rage and demand to be let go and paw at Dave.

He would plant a kiss right on her frowning lips and that would be the end of that because then all that anger would be transferred to the kiss and then to the inevitable sex afterwards.

In the end Dave's shirt would be a tattered mess, their living room a disaster and scratch and bite marks in clearly visible places on both bodies. But as they laid wherever they ended up making it to in the end Dave would grin.

"Shit happens?" he would question and Jade would giggle and snort and nod.

"Shit happens," she would answer and kiss him gently, all flowers and sunshine once again. She would see the mess she made and blush and apologize, burying her face in Dave's muttering that she was being silly.

Dave would laugh and shake his head.

"It's fine babe," he would say kissing the nearest shoulder, "I dig it when you get angry. It's like you're the Hulk, but instead of a ugly green thing you become this sexy whirlwind of 'damn that's fucking hot as shit'," he would grin, "'Sides, it's good for you to let it go every once in a while. Gets the tension

out."

Jade would laugh and then give that cheesy grin she used when she thought she was about to say something witty.

"What sort of tension?" she would ask and Dave would flip them around so he was staring down at Jade's laughing eyes.

"All the tensions Jade. All of them." he would answer and dip down for a kiss.

They would continue on again, this time kissing at the scratch marks and bites with murmured apologies and tender touches.

Still, Dave did love when Jade got angry.

It always lead to the best situations for him.

* * *

I would love to see Jade and Dave have angry sex. But they would never get angry enough at each other to have hot kismesis/hate sex. It just wouldn't happen. So I'll just settle with the thought of whenever Jade gets super angry Dave uses sex to chill her the fuck down. Or something. Like. I dunno. That sounded better and less creepy in my head I swear. I definitely need serious help.

But anyways-Thanks for reading. You're all dolls. Or bros if you aren't a girl and all. Reviews would be sick nasty as well. They're the bees-knees. Until the next time my mind spits out something insane!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
